


Moments So Dear

by wildekinder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Leave song requests in the comments, Multi, Song fics, domestic is coming, i have multiple planned, idk i love these children, there are a lot of different relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: "How do you measure a year in the life? How about love?"--A collection of one shots based on songs that will feature multiple characters in multiple situations.





	Moments So Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is Charlotte writing a paper for her sociology class. She's about 16 at this point in time. The prompt the teacher gave her is "What is the best way to measure a year?"
> 
> Clarke and Bellamy are her biological parents. Finn is her step-dad and Madi's biological father. Lexa is Clarke's wife and has been her best friend for years. I don't think it's mentioned but Murphy is Bellamy's boyfriend.
> 
> The adults she talks about include all of the delinquents, Raven, Abby, Anya.

_Seasons of Love._

_How exactly does one measure time? Of course there are seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months._

_525,600 minutes._

_The simplest way to measure time._

_But, it's so basic, so meaningless. You could measure in daylights or sunsets. My sister loves watching the sun rise, she wakes me up every morning to watch it with her. My parents love sunsets. They tell me they've been watching them together since they were kids._

_It seems like a pretty good way to measure time, but it's not quite perfect._

_You could measure it by counting the midnights my day stays up working so he can spend time with us kids. Or you could measure it in the cups of coffee he drinks the next morning just to make it through the day._

_Possibly the laughter shared in moments of the full extended family being together, or the conflicts we encounter during those same hours._

_525,600 minutes._

_525,000 moments, so dear._

_How do you measure a year?_

_In the truths we learn? In my mother finding out my step-father had cheated on her? Or the times that we cry? In my father losing his mother? Maybe, in the bridges we burn, like my step-mother destroying all ties with most of her family. Or, the way that my grandfather died?_

_I think, the best way to measure the time is in love._

_The only steady thing in this life is the people who love you. Like when my mom's have date night once a week to keep their relationship strong. Or how every relationship my mom or dad has been in hasn't affected their friendship with each other. It's how my parents could always put aside differences in raising me and my sister. And how I have multiple adults in my life who would drop everything at any given moment if my sister or I needed them._

_That's the only way to measure a year in my eyes, love. Share love, give love, spread love. Measure your life in love._

_Measure your life in seasons of love._


End file.
